


Home is where ever you are

by redwinterkarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwinterkarma/pseuds/redwinterkarma
Summary: Hinata tells Tsukishima that he's going to Brazil after their Highschool Graduation.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiredshimakei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/gifts).



> HI! ITS BEEN LONG SINCE I LAST WROTE...SO PLS BARE WITH ME. 
> 
> This is a TsukkiHina Oneshot that came to life when I told this prompt to my friend. 
> 
> Im so sorry if there are grammatical errors, misinformations or the lot but I tried my best!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE SHOT! 
> 
> BTW. Listen to Without You by Lucia (Bride of the Water God OST) itll give more water works. 
> 
> Should...I do the after 5 years too? 
> 
> THIS IS FOR MY FRIEND LILLY @Tiredshimakei

SETTING: SECTION 3-4 CLASSROOM TIME: LATE IN THE AFTERNOON AFTER CLASS 

_Tick tock…_

The clock was ticking as Tsukishima fixed his things before going out. He heard the movement of the chair of the desk before him and looked up. Hinata sat comfortably in-front of him as his bag was sitting comfortably on his lap. He was looking at Tsukishima excitingly almost bouncing off his chair.

 **“Kei!”** Hinata exclaims loudly as he smiles widely at Tsukishima with the latter not bothered about being called his first name and acknowledges the orange-haired squirt with a nod.

Hinata starts babbling loudly about how his day went, his eyes shining brightly and his smile so wide it could almost reach his ears, as Tsukishima observed anyways.Both of them would hold a conversation before they would go the gym together and miraculously he would listen to Hinata and tell him about his day.

Funny enough, Tsukishima would use to scowl at him whenever Hinata would go to his classroom to pick him up so they could go to gym together but now he got used to it to the point that he developed a soft spot for the small boy. At this point, Tsukishima started to concentrate like he would in a volley ball game.

_Tick…tock…_

_Tick…tock…_

As Tsukishima’s concentration heightened, he just kept looking at Hinata’s moving lips. He concentrated and listened savoring the movement of the short ones lips, for some reason.

Aside from hearing the voice that he absolutely has come to love, the clock was the only one he could hear as he realized all of his classmates had gone home and Yamaguchi went ahead of to the gym since he’s now the captain of the volleyball club.

With his things fixed, Tsukishima leaned forward, squishing his school bag that was on his lap and leaned his cheek on his left hand as he continue to stare and listen at what he calls his sun, speaking.

Was he in love with this annoying-small-volleyball-loving monster-midget?

Tsukishima smiled a little and brushed of this idea—he was so concentrated that he didn’t notice that Hinata stopped speaking.

 **“Why did he stop?”** Tsukishima thought. **“Continue talking, Shoyo.”** He pleaded in his mind.

_Tick…Tock.._

His trance broke when Hinata uttered the words that he would dread for the next few weeks.

_Tick…Tock.._

**"Kei…after graduation— Im going to Brazil….”** Hinata said quietly looking down.

_Tick…Tock.._

Tsukishima suddenly sits straight as his eyes widen in fear…and in sadness. **“What?”** He thought silently.

 **“For how long?”** Tsukishima asked as his forehead creases in stress and his hands curled up into a fist.

 **“I’m given 2 years to learn beach volleyball.”** Hinata said quietly.

It was silent for the next few seconds but that few seconds made Tsukishima realize, that he’s definitely in love with Hinata, his sun and… he doesn’t want him to leave.

Time Skip | AIRPORT | Hinata leaves for Brazil 

Almost everyone was there at the airport, the Hinata family, some of the former members of the Karasuno Volleyball Club, Takeda-Sensei, Ukai-Sensei, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Yachi and even the coaches of Shiratorizawa came to say goodbye and goodluck to Hinata. Everyone was ecstatic to see the improvement and adventure of the orange-haired midget—well except for one.

As everyone was saying good-bye to Hinata before his flight was called, a certain blonde-haired man was standing behind the scenes subtly sulking as he stared at the group.

Sure, Tsukishima was also happy and excited about what’s in store for Hinata but he didn’t want him to leave at all. He wanted Hinata to stay by his side. He knew he was being selfish but annoyingly enough he couldn’t stop this feeling but for Hintas sake he had to see him off.

Yamaguchi who stood beside his best friend after saying goodbye to Hinata started to feel his tense aura.

In his mind, Tsukishima Kei could not deny the fact that badly in-love with Hinata Shoyo as much as he hated this constant feeling washing over him, he at least had to tell Hinata. The blonde-haired man was so concentrated in fixing his thoughts that he did not notice his best friend observing him.

 **“Why don’t you tell him?”** Yamaguchi asked softly as Tsukishima looked at him wide-eyed. He knew his best friend was bad in expressing his emotions but he had to do the push.

 **“I—“** Tsukishima stopped as he looked up. He did not know what to say.

 **“You don’t want to hold him back, do you?”** Yamaguchi asked suddenly as he maintained his posture but at the same time was looking at Tsukishima with curiosity.

The blonde-haired man gets nervous by his best friends question and starts to fiddle with his fingers. He then looks down and his hands balled-up into a fist and his whole body shakes. Yamaguchi chuckles and goes behind Tsukishima and gives him the encouraging push to Hinata. Tsukishima, once again, is startled but regains his composure as he notices Hinata looking up at him.

Hinata smiled at him and Tsukishima looked at him with pain in his eyes. The blonde-man really saved that beautiful smile in his mind, because he knew it would be long till he sees it again and that…that broke his heart again.

 **“Aren’tcha gonna say goodbye?”** Hinata jokingly asked but Tsukishima remained silent, fiddled with his fingers and looked down. Why couldn’t he find the right words to this small man? Hinata noticed the tense nervous atmosphere, the blonde was emitting and started to worry.

 **“Kei?”** Hinata asks curiously with a hint of worry.

 **“I—“** Tsukishima says fumbling.

Hinata notices this.

 **“Are you okay?”** Hinata asks with worry his curiosity completely gone

Tsukishima opened his mouth to answer but before he could speak--

 **“The passengers of flight BR-.1005 bound for Brazil, Rio De Janeiro are now requested to board the plane at Terminal 11.”** The announcement boomed throughout the airport as everyone looks up. **“The passengers of flight BR-.1005 bound for Brazil, Rio De Janeiro are now requested to board the plane at Terminal 11.”** It repeated. Tsukishima frowned, he groaned. His heart broke for the nth time today.

Tsukishima hears Hinata sigh. He suddenly tenses when he felt arms creep around his body but relaxes when he realized Hinata was hugging him. He stared at the floor for a few seconds hesitating but he decides to hug him back, his one arm around Hinatas waist and his other laying gently on the midgets head. Tightly.

 **“Ill be back before you get used to me being gone.”** Hinata says as pulls out of the hug and gives Tsukishima a big smile in return Tsukishima stares at him for a while before he smiles slightly and nods, acknowledging him.

 **“I’ll wait for you. Always.”** Tsukishima says calmly and he doesn’t notices Hinatas cheeks burning red along with the rest of the people with him, who heard it at least.

 **“Always.”** Hinata grins as he takes Tsukishima’s hand and makes it envelop his small hand. Hinata squeezes the blonde-haired man’s hand reassuringly and leaves for the terminal. They all wave at him as he disappears into the crowd and Tsukishima could hear his heart breaking completely.

One-by-one everyone started to head to their respective cars as Tsukishima with Yamaguchi watches the crowd. Tsukishima smiles in pain as he stares at the crowd hoping Hinata would comeback.... but he didn’t and looks down in sadness.

Yamaguchi puts his hand on Tsukishimas' shoulder telling him that they have to go. He nods and puts his hands inside his blazer pocket. Before he walks, his eyes widen, he noticed that there was a paper, folded neatly and something hard…and round inside his pocket.

 **"A...ring?"** Tsukishima thought.

 **"Shoyo must've put it inside here when we hugged."** he thought He takes it out and opens it.

As Tsukishima and reads it, he sits down in weakness with mixed emotions as he covers his blushing face with his right arm and the letter and something shiny still being held by his left hand. Tsukishima tries to calm himself as Yamaguchi rushes to him asking what happened.

Tsukishima read the letter again and couldn’t contain his emotions as he cried a little and laughed leaving Yamaguchi confused.

The letter read,

**"Kei, I’ll find you first when I get back, I always do. Home is where ever you are and you know, I always come back to my home…. Be safe and...I love you.”**

Yamaguchi was next to him observing everything and reading the letter and becoming wide-eyed after a few seconds. At this point Tsukishima started to feel his tears flowing and all he could say as he wore the ring, hoping Hinata could hear it was:

"I love you too."


	2. Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata comes home and Tsukishima is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I HOPE I DID JUSTICE WITH THIS, I WAS FOR SURE UNCERTAIN of how this would turn out but please please im just an amateur writer. I really do hope you like my works. 
> 
> Im so sorry in advance for the mistakes and grammars. 
> 
> Play BTS Euphoria Piano Ver. while reading this. 
> 
> Thank you so much and ILY! <3

Chapter 2: Euphoria

It was a chilly night in Miyagi, the streets were at least almost bustling and the night was shining with stars and moon. Tsukishima stands near a post next to the restaurant that Yamaguchi told him about. He was waiting for his best friend who he promised he would eat with. He looked up and observed the stars that were shining so brightly next the moon that was gleaming. He sighed.

Yamaguchi texted him awhile ago and told him he would be late for just a little bit. Just the other day, he has been informed that Hinata arrived from Brazil, and his bestfriend was the one who picked him up. He was offered to go but Tsukishima didn’t even bother replying, for at least three reasons:

  1. He doesn’t have that kind of free time.
  2. He was sulking because to him Hinata broke their promise.
  3. He didn’t know how to face Hinata.



_In short he was slightly mad._

Mostly, he always says number 1. Tsukishima just doesn’t want to admit he missed the orange-haired midget so badly. He wanted to see Hinata, he wanted to hug him so tightly, he wanted to k---

_Ping!_

Tsukishima was snapped out from his thoughts with his phone giving a notification. He shuddered at his previous thoughts and proceeded to get his phone from his jacket pocket to see who messaged. As his he looked down on his phone as he unconsciously played with the necklace that he had worn, that has the silver ring attached to it, since Hinata left.

_Since Hinata left._

Tsukishima has kept the silver ring with the sun-engraving clean and sparkly. He did not want it tarnished. He sometimes thought if Hinata had the same ring but he thought that he wouldn’t because that idiot is so broke he just decided to buy one for Tsukishima.

He was right. Hinata and him were sometimes talking in a messenger app that could communicate all-over the world, he tried so hard to avoid the topic of the ring but Hinata couldn’t help it and just mentioned the ring implicitly. So he just decided to buy one too. His mind also wandered to the fact that he refused to wear the ring that Hinata gave him before he left. He believed that Hinata should be the one to put it on his finger or else that shrimp was a coward.

Tsukishima chuckled slightly and began opening his phone, his hands still playing with the necklace he’s wearing.

_Message from Hitoka Yachi_

“Yachi huh?” He thought as he clicked open the message and began reading it.

_Yachi: Tsukki-kun! Here’s are the songs you asked for. They’re my favorites and its from all over the world so I hope you like it. Here’s the playlist! [link attached] and good luck!_

Yachi was like a sister to him, and he let her call him his nickname along with Yamaguchi. He didn’t allow that snobby king to call him Tsukki because according to Tsukishima:

_“No, you suck. Your “let-me-call-you-that-too” attitude is irritating me, you bastard.” He told Kageyama_

Though, among all the first-years, Hinata was the only one he allowed to let him call his first name. As Tsukishima typed a thank you and clicked the link to the playlist he remembered the times where Hinata called him, “Kei!” He still remembered the sound of his voice whenever he said that, it was annoyingly music to his ears and he couldn’t wait to hear it again.

Tsukishima scanned thru the playlist and one song title caught his eye. He put on one of his airpod and as he was about to click it, Yamaguchi was calling him. Tsukishima looked up and smiled a little.

“Finally. It’s like I waited for centuries.” He said quietly as Yamaguchi finally stood next to him. He put away his airpods and phone and both of them went inside the restaurant.

As they were shown a table, Tsukishima noted that he liked the vibe of the restaurant. It was quiet but a little bit noisy at the same time. The ambiance was calm, like the usual Japanese Restaurant and he appreciated it very much.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat down and started to order their food, after they were done. They had their casual conversation on how life was doing and other events that were happening in their lives. Their food arrived and they started digging in. 

“So, you know, the other day I went and picked up Hinata from the airport!” Yamaguchi said smiling. “He told us he would try out for Division 1 Volleyball Team, MSBY Black Jackals.” He said continuing. “You should’ve come along for the ride too! You, of all people would’ve been shocked at how tanned Hinata is!”

Tsukishima looked at his friend, his eyebrow raised in a “What??” aura but with curiosity. “I don’t have that kind of free time.” He answered.

“Eh? So you can’t go if your time isn’t already free—OH!” Yamaguchi said loudly which earned him a lot of stares from the customers.

“That’s right! Hinata got this as a souvenir for you!” Yamaguchi said as Tsukishima sulked internally. He took out a shockingly pink shirt with a bedazzled design that says Rio De Janiero Brasil and under it was a design of the place? He wasn’t sure.

“I don’t want it.” Tsukishima said blatantly with blank eyes. “Take it back.”

“Oh, he couldn’t reach you so he gave this to me to give to you. He said to give it to you even after you said you didn’t want it.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “You can give it back to him yourself.” He continued.

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow in curiosity about what Yamaguchi said last but he brushed it off. His heart broke a little because Hinata didn’t even bother finding him. He sighed. He took the shirt away from Yamaguchi and continued eating.

“Anyway, why’d Hinata pick the Jackals?” Tsukishima asked. “Did he say?”

“Yep!” Yamaguchi answered. “It’s because they’re the best team that’s running tryouts!” he continued.

Tsukishima chuckled. “That’s a very Hinata thing to do.”

“Isn’t it?” Yamaguchi said smiling.

After that conversation, they continued eating and after a while payed for the bill and went their separate ways. Tsukishima just decided to take his time and walk home, which wasn’t far from here. He kept thinking about the things and information he got from Yamaguchi. He put on one earpod and randomly played the playlist Yachi gave him. He walked for a short while then stopped and noticed he was in-front of his apartment.

“Shoyou.” He said with yearning as he started to walk up the stairs to his apartment. He opted to move out since he was about to work at the Sendai Museum and he was earning quite a lot of money due to his position as a middle blocker at V League Division 2 team Sendai Frogs.

As he walked to his door he did not notice the presence of another near him. The mysterious person just observed Tsukishima but got startled when he heard these words from the tall blondes’ mouth.

“Why didn’t you come to me? , Why didn’t you find me first?” he mumbled sadly as he took out his keys.

“But I did.” The voice of the other presence said as it startled Tsukishima and made him drop his keys. Tsukishima looked to where the voice came from and his eyes widen. There in-front of him was Hinata, much taller, tanner and much more stronger like what Yamaguchi described and at the same moment the one song that Yachi put on the playlist, Tsukishima swore it exactly embodied this moment.

**_You are the sunlight that rose again in my life  
A reincarnation of my childhood dreams_ **

Hinata stepped in-front of the shocked Tsukishima and gently took his hand to snap him out of his thoughts. “I did find you first, Kei like I promised.” Hinata said with determination in his eyes. Tsukshima just stared at him with a blank face and picked up his keys and opened his door. “Come inside.” He said quietly and Hinata obliged.

Once they were inside. Tsukishima closed the door and Hinata immediately backed hugged him tightly. It was like he did not want to let go.

**_I don’t know what this emotion is  
If this place is also inside a dream_ **

_“_ Shoyou…” Tsukishima said quietly trying to get out from his hug.

“N-No. Let me hug you please.” Hinata pleaded as if trying to apologize. “Im trying to face you, idiot.” Tsukishima said and at that moment Hinata let go and Tsukishima did what he planned to do. He faced Hinata and hugged him tightly, like the last time. Tsukishima was shaking violently, he couldn’t believe this, Hinata was front of him.

**_This dream is a blue mirage in the desert  
A priori deep inside of me_ **

“Kei?” Hinata asked worriedly as he wrapped his arms around this tall man, with affection. He deserved it for waiting such a long time from him. He rested his chin on Tsukishimas’ left shoulder and continued to hug him tightly.

Tsukishima let go of the hug and looked at Hinata and observed him, he changed so much. His heart couldn’t annoyingly help but do a leap of joy. He gently touched the munchkins face to see if this was really real and Hinata reciprocated the feeling by holding the hand that touched his face, closing his eyes and snuggling gently into the large hand, full of warmth, of the man he loves.

**_I’m so happy, I can’t breathe_ **  
**_My surroundings are getting more and more transparent_ **

It was quiet after that, both of them went back to hugging as they slid down and are actually now sitting on the hardwood floor of Tsukishimia’s apartment. They both just wanted to enjoy each other’s presence.

“I missed you.” Hinata said quietly with the utmost love and affection he could muster. It was quiet again after that, Hinata knew Tsukishima wouldn’t say anything, he knew he was like that. To his surprise, he said something.

“I missed you too.” He said as he tightened the hug. “so much.” He continued as Hinata’s cheeks suddenly burned. He was not used to Tsukishima being open about his feelings. They let go of each other but their yearning for each other didn’t end there. They let their foreheads touch.

**_I hear the far-away ocean  
Across the dream, over the horizon_ **

“I’m sorry if I didn’t come to see you first, Kei. I was dead set on completing the tryouts for the Jackals and meeting my family.” Hinata said as Tsukishima listened attentively to what he has to say, it looks like Yamaguchi told him he was mad at him. “But I found you first instead of finding other things or other people.” Hinata continued as he held both of Tsukishimas’ hands gently, intertwining his fingers with his. “I promised you, and I don’t break my promises. I found you first, Kei.” Hinata said with assurance as he sat properly shying away from their forehead touch. Tsukishima whined a little.

**_I’m going to the place that’s getting clearer  
Take my hands now_ **

Hinata let go of his hand and went to a kneeling positon. He gently touched Tsukki’s neck as if he knew the ring was on the necklace that Tsukishima wore which shocked the blonde greatly and made him blush a little in the process too.

“w-what—“ Tsukishima stuttered as Hinata put a finger on his lips to shut him up. Hinata then proceeded to remove the necklace.

 _“_ I know it was cowardly of me to just leave a letter and the ring but I found you, Kei.” Hinata said as he removed the ring from the chain that was holding it.

“I found my home.” He continued, gently taking the blonde man’s left hand and put the silver ring with the sun engraving on his ring finger. Tsukishima could feel the cold metal sliding down his finger.

“I am home, I always come back to my home.” Hinata said smiling as he lifted Tsukishima’s hand showing the blonde how the ring he bought for him from 2 years ago fit perfectly. “My home is wherever you are, Kei.” He said reassuringly.

“I love you, Kei.” Hinata said with sincerity as he looked straight at the blonde man’s wide eyes.

**_You are the cause of my euphoria_ **

“I love you so much, Kei.” Hinata repeated. “I thought of you every day when I was in Brazil.” He said quietly. “I thought of how it would feel to touch you again, to hear your voice and snide remarks again, to see your beautiful golden eyes once more.” He continued with passion as he went back to intertwining his hands to the blonde man’s large hand.

Hinata looked back at Tsukishima and smiled at him. “I love you.”

Tsukishima stayed shocked. He didn’t expect him to this so suddenly. It made his heart race unexpectedly he didn’t know what to do.

It was silent after that and Hinata grew restless.

“I know you don’t see—“ Hinata said but he was cut off as he felt the soft lips of Tsukishima touch his. Hinata was immediately shocked but he immediately reciprocated the kiss. They had make-out session. Their kiss started too rough passionate and with so much affection, it made Hinata had a hard time but Tsukishima could feel the tense body of his loved one and eased down the intensity of the kiss.

After a minute, Tsukishima deepened the kiss and bit Hinata’s bottom lip requesting for entrance and Hinata obliged. Their tongues swirled and battled for dominance to the point where Tsukishima had to lean down on his couch for support, with Hinata on top of Tsukishima, and soft moans could be heard from both of them. It went for a long-time to the point that they ran out of breath.

They separated from each other and their foreheads touched. Their eyes closed but their hands intertwining.

**_Euphoria  
Take my hands now_ **

“I love you too.” Tsukishima finally said as Hinata blushed beet red. “I love you so much, Shouyou.” He continued as he put his hand inside his jacket pocket. “I love you and missed you so much. I wanted to feel your touch and hear your voice.” Tsukishima said as he took out a ring similar to the one he is wearing but with a moon engraving on it, which shocked Hinata greatly. “Words cannot explain on how much I am in-love with you so I just showed you.” He said chuckling.

“Kei…” Hinata trailed off still blushing.

“I know your idiot-ass was broke that time, why WOULD you buy an expensive ring when you barely had any money and as a student? You broke idiot.” Tsukishima scolded Hinata which made the latter pout. “So I bought you this knowing you were coming home.” Tsukishima said as he reached out for Hinatas hand and wore it on his ring finger too. Hinata eyes blinked trying to process the words Tsukishima had just said and he blushed and smiled with happiness.

They looked into each other’s eyes with affection for a few seconds then…the blonde man’s eyes was suddenly full of determination and affection for the young. Hinata wasn’t exactly sure what he would do next.

“Be mine.” Tsukishima suddenly said his cheeks blushing as he looked dead straight into Hinatas’ eyes. The latter was shocked but his eyes softened and gave out whole-hearted smile to the man he loves.

**_You are the cause of my euphoria  
Euphoria_ **

“I was always yours, now and forever, Kei.” Hinata replied and Tsukishima smiled back with the most sincerity the midget has seen since Highschool.

**_Close the door now  
When I’m with you I’m in utopia_ **

“Now and Forever, Shoyou.” Tsukishima repeated softly and sighed in relief. He lightly pecked the man, he can now call his boyfriend, in the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE U LIKED IT U W U
> 
> follow me on twt! if ur on anitwt! @redwinterkarma
> 
> \


End file.
